Allied Front
by PureNexus
Summary: War is the true hell of the world. No matter how you look at it. But who can say that love cannot be created in a war? This a story of lonely soldier finding what he has been needing his whole life.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Well, my first war story, but just to explain how the characters look in this, they look like they do in the Movie. Except they are standing 'upright' like people. They act like people, but they are still wolves. Hope it helps you visualize this better. **

A green camouflaged Bus drove across an unpaved trail, every so often hitting the rut of a previous bus, or an eroded dip.

Inside of the bus, dozens of wolves sat in wait of their destination. Every wolf had their own vision of their selves.

One of these wolves was a younger, thinner, gray wolf wearing a camo jacket and matching pants and boots.

This is Humphrey Winters. After years of people calling him 'weak' and 'spineless' he decided to join the military. He hoped that it could make him stronger and smarter. Much like every other wolf in the bus.

The bus continued going down the dirt road.

After five more minutes the bus stopped. The driver picked up a clipboard and read off the names of wolves that are supposed to get off.

"Aaron Sargent."

A white Wolf stood up and walked out of the bus.

"Calvin Rogers."

A tanish wolf stood up and got off the bus.

The driver pulled a lever, which closed the door, and the bus took off again.

The driver made a right turn into a smaller, thicker trail. The bus bounced and rocked in almost every possible way.

After about twelve more minutes, the bus stopped again and more wolves were called off.

"Shaun Rue."

A white Wolf stood up and brushed off his camo vest and walked out of the bus

"Jonathan Edwards."

A brown wolf got off.

Every name called made Humphrey's stomach do a cartwheel. He knew that any one of these stops could be his.

The bus continued for nineteen more minutes before it stopped once more.

The driver held up his list to the light so that he could read it clearly.

"Humphrey Winters." he called out.

Humphrey gulped and stood up, it felt as though every one was watching him even though in reality, every one was too deep in thought to notice.

As he walked out, the driver held a multi way radio in his paw.

"You'll need this for basic training." he explained. Humphrey nodded and took the radio on his way out.

Humphrey stopped and looked around at his destination. Forest. Solid, dense forest.

There was a loud hiss and the bus took off.

Humphrey looked around, desperately hoping that he was in the correct place. He jumped when the radio in his pocket crackled on.

"Private Humphrey, it is time to commence your field training review." a male voice cracked from the radio. "Pay attention, and you may actually stand a chance of getting into a decent squad on the battlefield."

Humphrey pressed the small 'talk' button in the radio.

"Understood." he called into the radio.

"First, I need you to look at each of the four guard towers." the radio piped.

Humphrey looked at the tower to his right.

As he looked at it, a wolf standing in the tower nodded and spoke into his radio.

Humphrey did the same for the remaining three towers.

"Good, now move to the table to your left and pick up the objectives tablet." the radio piped.

Humphrey looked to the left and saw a tablet. He walked over to the table and picked up the tablet. He looked at the tablet.

It had no skin in the back, instead it was covered with a camouflaged mesh. The screen had a green matte coating, to apparently block reflection.

"When you complete an objective, it is checked off this list. Your main objective is highlighted in yellow." the radio hissed.

Humphrey noticed the list had tick marks next to a few items:

X -Arrive

X -Face towers (0 Remaining)

X -Receive Operations7 Tablet System

_ -Approach Tower #3

"Now notice that one of the arrows on your compass on the tablet is pointing towards one of the guard towers. The arrow points to your current objective." the radio explained.

Humphrey nodded and raised the radio to his muzzle.

"Roger."

"Now, go to the tower marked by your arrow."

Humphrey looked down at the screen and began walking in the direction the arrow was pointing. He quickly avoided nearly tripping over a barrel. He finally made it to the tower.

"Good, now look back at your objectives tablet again and notice that the completed objectives have been marked off. Now head towards your new objective." the radio buzzed.

Humphrey looked down at the screen and noticed that an arrow had appeared over the previous item and new item was added.

Humphrey walked over to a wooden wall, which was being pointed at by the compass.

"Climb over that wall." the radio piped.

_'Well duh, how else am I going to get over it?'_ Humphrey thought as he dug his claws into the top of the Wall and swung over.

"Good, now advance under that barbed wire."

'Barbed wire, what barb- oh.' Humphrey thought as he saw the array of metallic sharp wire that loomed over him.

He got down on all-fours and crawled through the wire.

At the end of the wire, Humphrey got up and saw two doors in front of him.

"Now enter through the door. Some doors may be locked, the motion and sound will clue you in."

Humphrey twisted the knob of the first door and, to his surprise, it was locked.

He quickly opened the door next to it and walked in.

"Good, now approach the table and pick up the USP forty-five handgun."

Humphrey looked at the table and saw the pistol.

_'Now this is more like it.' _Humphrey thought as he loaded a clip into the handle.

"Now move to the firing range."

Humphrey walked over to the only window. When he got there, he saw that there were hundreds of rusty bullet casings were scattered across the area.

"Shoot the target with your forty-five." the radio said.

Humphrey wrapped his fore paws around the handle of the gun.

He hit the target dead-center with each shot.

Humphrey had already passed basic training with flying colors, including weapons basics.

He emptied the whole clip into the target. He heard a small _*click*_ and long _*creak*_. He looked over and saw a new door had opened across the room.

He walked through the door and heard something that made smile.

"Approach the table and pick up the Maverick Four Alteration One assault rifle." the radio piped.

Humphrey grinned and walked over to the old concrete table and picked up the large, black, and heavy metal firearm.

"In the range fire into the target. When you are ready, enter through the red blast-door to conclude your review and receive your results." the radio crackled.

Humphrey was still grinning as he aimed the rifle down the range. He slowly squeezed the trigger.

The tip of the gun began to rise as the rate of fire increased. The recoil was increasing rapidly.

Humphrey was smiling widely at the sound of sound breaking and the smell of burning metal.

After a few more seconds of bullets screaming, the rate ended with a_ *click*_.

_'Ah, always a good time.'_ Humphrey thought happily as he lied the gun onto the table.

He walked over to the large red door and pushed it open.

On the other side of the door, and older wolf was waiting.

"Winters." the wolf greeted as he held out his paw.

Humphrey nodded, grabbed the wolf's paw and shook it.

"I'm Sargent Rollins, the one you have been communicating with over the test." he said.

"Hello." Humphrey greeted back. "So how exactly did I do?"

"I don't have your results, they do." Rollins said, pointing towards a group of wolves wearing uniforms.

Humphrey nodded and Rollins led him towards the wolves and his results.

**End Note: Well, hopefully this was a nice chapter, because I am no longer the only one writing this. So, let me introduce _Mojotheamoroq_. This guy will most likely be doing every even chapter, since he'll be doing chapter 2. So make sure that you give him some credit on what he does... And hopefully, this all made sense.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Well, as seen in last chapter, I didn't write this; Mojotheamoroq did, so give him all the praise, he will most likely be doing the "evens" while I do the "odds". So... Yeah. Oh, the "end-note" was written by him. (I wouldn't dare mod his work.) R&R...**

* * *

><p>The four of them stood side by side in a line not but a few yards away from where Humphrey had met up with Rollins. They were each dressed in the standard military uniform, two of them scribbling in some last minute details on the clipboards they carried.<p>

Rollins did an about face away from Humphrey and started to walk toward the line, Humphrey following close behind. Rollins stopped with about three feet between himself and the line of wolves and raised his paw in salute. The four returned it and dropped their paws back to their sides. Rollins then turned back to Humphrey.

"Winters, I'd like you to meet Captain Scot, Major Wilkins, Sargent Huft, and General Weathers," Rollins said pointing to each wolf as he was named.

Humphrey reached out to shake paws with his superiors, but they just stared down at his outstretched paw with a nonchalant gaze. Humphrey immediately recognized his mistake and shot his paw up over his right eyebrow.

"Sorry, Sirs," he spat quickly, "just a bit nervous is all."

The four wolves emotionlessly returned the salute and dropped their paws back to their sides, Humphrey doing the same. They all studied the recruit, sizing him up, measuring his strengths and his weaknesses, going over every detail recorded about him since the day he first arrived at boot camp. The grey wolf that Humphrey now knew as Major Wilkins stepped forward.

"I must say that we are all very impressed with your performance, Winters," Wilkins complimented, "you ranked prestige in just about every test. Very rarely do we have a soldier enlist that is as high caliber as you."

"Thank you sir," Humphrey said with a nod, a small grin forming upon his lips.

Humphrey could feel his old anxiety about being here starting to dissolve, the uneasy feeling in his gut starting to settle.

Wilkins walked up to Humphrey, Humphrey immediately straightening himself up and puffing out his chest. Wilkins stopped with about a two feet between himself and Humphrey, a serious expression plastered upon his scarred and hardened face.

"Where are you from soldier," Wilkins asked out of curiosity.

Humphrey looked him in his emerald green eyes and spoke.

"Jasper Canada sir!" Humphrey replied with strength found by this new sense of confidence he felt in himself.

Wilkins simply nodded, taking a rare liking to this recruit. He could see inside of Humphrey a brave heart that was also filled to the brim with an undying compassion for those he loved; but behind that he could also see a young man struggling to find his place in the world, someone that was wiling to do things far greater than himself to prove his metal to those who had never seen him as anything but a scrawny nobody. He was unsure about who he was, but was willing to do anything to figure it out.

"Very good." Wilkins stated backing up.

"Sargent Huft will now be taking you to the medical barracks for a last physical examination and vaccinations," Rollins stated as the whitish grey officer stepped forward, limping slightly.

"This way," Huft said in a gruffy voice, obvious that he had been administering some form of instruction or punishment recently.

He turned to his left and began to stride his way down the road that they stood on. Humphrey followed, walking slightly behind him and off of his right shoulder. The two continued to walk in silence, Humphrey taking this time to better observe his surroundings. This road took him through terrain that was the same as the testing field in the ways of physical surroundings, hundreds of fifty foot trees growing proudly across the generally flat land.

They walked for a few minutes more and then Humphrey could see a spot ahead of them where the forest seemed to open up, the dirt of the road becoming more abused and carved from wheels. There were shouts, the sounds of marching, the grind of vehicle engines, and the agonizing groans of intense physical exercise. Humphrey guessed from those sounds that this was where the main barracks of this facility were located. Humphrey and the Sargent stepped out of the forest and into an open area about a thousand feet long by a thousand feet wide, occupied by neat lines of barracks. There were wolves milling about the area in their standard tan military print and vehicles were making their rounds, bouncing along as they went. In the middle of the clearing stood a tanned brick building, a flag pole out in the front of it flying the flag of their company, an eagle perched upon the arm of Uncle Sam, and the American flag above it. Humphrey guessed that that was where the higher officers worked and resigned.

Many of the wolves turned their attention to the new recruit walking into camp, sizing him up and already making judgmental comments about his size. Humphrey could feel the gazes upon him and could hear the murmurings, causing some of his confidence to slip away again. Huft lead Humphrey to a building not far from the entrance to the clearing, stopping down by the steps.

"Go on inside and wait for your name to be called," he instructed, "Doctor Lynch will get to you as quick as he can."

"Yes sir, thank you sir," Humphrey said giving Huft a salute of farewell.

Huft returned it and did an about face, turning and striding away toward the building with the flags. Humphrey watched him go for a while then turned and took a deep breath of collection before walking quickly up the steps, opening up the door and stepping inside.

**I'd like to thank Samsonite for giving me the opportunity and the privilege of joining up with him in the writing of this story.**


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note : So, here I am, once again... NOPE! Not going there... Anywho, this was a type of 'dual core' chapter; I wrote the beginning and Mojotheamoroq ended it.

* * *

><p>As Humphrey walked inside the the building, his heart-rate sky rocketed, much like it did when he had gotten onto the bus that had brought him here.<p>

His mind raced at the possible outcomes every action he did could create.

However, once he was inside he saw only two other wolves were sitting in wait, which boosted his confidence and eased him slightly.

As he sat down on one of the cold metal chairs, he began to observe the inside of the building, seeing every detail of his surroundings and burning them into his mind.

Almost instantly, a door in the front of the room opened, causing Humphrey, and the other wolves to look towards the now ajar door, where one of the nurses stepped out partially, holding a clipboard.

She looked at it for a moment, reading the words carefully. She then looked up at one of the wolves that was at the right of the room.

"Jacob Shelly?" the nurse called.

The wolf at the far right raised his head at the sound of his name.

"What?"

"Doctor Martin is waiting for you in room five-a."

The wolf groaned slightly as he stood up and walked through the open door the nurse was standing in.

The nurse was about to turn and close the door when she caught sight of Humphrey.

"Excuse me," she said to Humphrey. Humphrey raised his head at the acknowledgement of him.

"Yes?" Humphrey said somewhat nervously.

"Are you hear to see someone?"

"Um, yeah. Sargent Huft told me to see-" Humphrey started.

"Doctor Lynch?" she finished.

"Uh... Yes. But how did you-"

"He always assesses the New Recruits. I'll take you to him." she explained as she motioned for Humphrey to follow her through the door.

Humphrey stood up walked through the door into a brightly lit hallway with doors on either side.

The nurse closed the door once Humphrey walked inside and led him past a long series of doors; where she stopped him.

"Hold on." she said as she cracked open the door she was standing in front of.

She poked her head inside and began talking to someone Humphrey couldn't identify, nor could he understand most of what was said.

The nurse backed out of the room and turned to Humphrey.

"One moment." she said.

After a few seconds a black wolf walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

The nurse looked at the wolf and turned back to Humphrey.

"This is Doctor Lynch." she said, gesturing towards the wolf that was standing next to her.

Humphrey looked at the wolf. He was completely black with his left paw white. He was also wearing pure white clothing and shoes.

"You're Humphrey Winters, right?" Lynch asked.

"Yes." Humphrey responded.

"Ah. Well follow me so we can get started." Lynch said.

The nurse walked back over to the door to call another name as Humphrey and Lynch rounded a corner and stopped at a door marked 'E-03'.

Lynch pushed the slightly ajar door open and flipped on a light-switch on the wall, the dark of the room immediately being pushed out. Humphrey took a brief moment to take a look around the room before walking inside, Lynch closing the door behind him. The room was small, the walls white and lifeless, the only things on them being a set of cabinets that were placed just above a sink on one wall and on another was a rack of outdated magazines.

"Alright Winters, I'll just have you sit down on the table over there," Lynch instructed, pointing to a long padded table with white paper over it.

Humphrey did as he was instructed, moving steadily to the table and sitting down. Doctor Lynch then turned to the wall behind him and opened up a cabinet above the sink, producing a stethoscope and hanging it about his neck. He then pulled out a thermometer and one of those deals that doctors use to look in your ears. He moved over to Humphrey and placed the thermometer in his mouth, getting the reading in a matter of seconds. That taken care of he discarded the contaminated reader and placed the thermometer down, taking out the other deal and looking into each of Humphrey's ears. Lynch then placed that down and put the buds of the stethoscope into his ears. Humphrey sat up tall and Lynch placed the receptor of the stethoscope on his chest. He moved it to a couple different spots then moved placed it on his back, instructing Humphrey to take a few deep breaths. Once that was out of the way he produced another medical instrument, this one for measuring blood pressure. He wrapped the fabric part of the instrument around one of Humphrey's arms and began squeezing on a bulb. With each squeeze the fabric around Humphrey's arm grew tighter until the squeezing ceased. Lynch then placed the stethoscope on Humphrey's arm on the side opposite of where the elbow is, the air slowly retreating from the fabric. After a few more seconds Lynch released the pressure fully and removed the fabric. Once that was done he set it aside and jotted all of his results down on a clipboard. When that was finished he instructed Humphrey to stand. Humphrey did so and awaited further instruction.

"Alright Winters, I'm going to need you get over in that corner over there," Lynch instructed.

Humphrey went to the corner in which he was told to stand and turned around.

"Now squat down and duck walk to me," Lynch said, standing in the middle of the room.

Humphrey did so, arriving at Lynch's feet a few seconds later, and standing upright.

"Very good."

Lynch then placed his forepaws on each of Humphrey's shoulders.

"Shrug your shoulders, don't let me push them down."

Humphrey lifted his shoulders while Lynch pushed down on them slightly.

"Ok, very good. Now, stand on your right foot and place you left paw on my shoulder."

Humphrey did so and then Lynch instructed him to squat down on that leg and hold it for five seconds. Humphrey did so and then repeated the same process with his left leg. That taken care of, it was now coming to the awkward part. Lynch produced a pair of blue rubber gloves and put one on each paw.

"Alright, Winters, I'm going to need you to undo your pants and hold the front of your underwear away from your waist."

Humphrey groaned in embarrassment, but did as he was told, unzipping his pants and moving his underwear, thus exposing himself. Lynch then placed two of his pads on Humphrey's waist just above 'him' and applied a bit of pressure.

"Alright, now cough," Lynch instructed.

Humphrey coughed.

"And again," Lynch instructed getting another cough from Humphrey.

"And one more."

Humphrey did so and Lynch straitened up, removing his gloves and discarding them. Humphrey let go if his underwear and refastened his pants.

"Alright Winters, looks like you're done here," Lynch stated matter-of-factly, "just go on over to the counter and have Debbie check you out," Lynch instructed, opening the door and gesturing Humphrey out.

"Thank you Doctor Lynch," Humphrey thanked, outstretching a paw.

Lynch shook it firmly then Humphrey released it, moving out past him and down the hallway yet again. Humphrey arrived at the counter a moment later and found the wolf white wolf that he presumed to be Debbie typing on a computer. She finished up and turned to him.

"Name?" she asked.

"Winters," Humphrey replied.

"Okay," Debbie muttered, typing in his name.

She finished and clicked on a few things then turned back to him.

"Alright Mr. Winters, just head on over to the main quarters and wait to be assigned to a barrack," she instructed, "your results should be ready in about half an hour."

Humphrey thanked her then opened the door next to him, stepping back into the waiting room. There were three new wolves in the room, each one sitting in silence. Humphrey walked past them and out of the office, pausing briefly on the porch then heading down the steps into the main courtyard, waiting for his results... Again.

* * *

><p>End Note: none.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

As he walked through the yard, he noticed most of the wolves that were previously out were gone.

He thought of many reasons, but he thought that most likely it was because the sun had nearly set, just barely cresting the horizon.

He made it to the office and walked inside.

The inside of the office was much like he had expected it look. The walls were painted a sort of off green color, said walls sporting portraits of all of the great generals and high officers that had passed through this regiment over the past few years. On the wall to his right was a small shelf serving very little purpose due to it's nearly unoccupied slots and close to the far wall was a long cherry wood desk. The desk was well organized, neat stacks of paper lay on the right hand corner and an ash tray lay on the left. In the middle was a long black plate standing but about two inches in height. Engraved in brass letters upon this plate was the title Gen. Connorton. Behind this desk, in a small wooden chair sat a very serious looking red wolf dressed in a dark blue, almost black uniform, his buttons made of brass. Pinned to his right shoulder were countless pins and metals that demonstrated his colors earned in his years as a serviceman. The wolf's neck and chin were a shade of tan, on his left cheek he sported a diamond shaped scar, and his eyes were of such a terrifying gold that it felt as if he could kill you simply by casting you a glare. The light shining in through the single window behind the red wolf gave his fur the appearance of being engulfed in flames, the tips of his fur radiating a bright white.

"Are you just gonna stand there?" Connorton pressed in a heavy voice.

Humphrey swallowed and stepped into the room, closing the door behind him. Connorton folded his forepaws over his chest and leaned back in his chair, studying the recruit as he entered. Humphrey's gait was that of uncertainty, a tangible timidness evident with each booted footfall. As Humphrey neared the desk Connorton straitened up and leaned forward onto his desk, resting his still folded paws on the desk in front of him. Humphrey felt his uneasiness return ten fold as he came to a stop in front of the officer's desk.

"good afternoon, General," Humphrey began, his strong tone trying not to betray his true fear.

"Good afternoon private," Connorton replied and rose steadily to his feet placing his right paw above his eyebrow.

Humphrey mirrored him, trying his best not to avert the officer's piercing eyes. A few seconds later Connorton dropped his paw and sat down in his chair. Humphrey did the same with his paw, but remained standing out of respect and protocol.

"you got a name private?" Connorton asked impatiently.

"Winters," Humphrey replied, "Humphrey Winters."

Connorton nodded slowly, his gaze boring a hole right through Humphrey. Humphrey shifted slightly under this iron gaze, but kept his own features steady.

"How old are you Private?" Connorton asked out of pure curiosity.

"I'm nineteen sir," Humphrey replied, keeping his voice level.

Connorton nodded, getting a bad vibe from this young man. He had seen so many like him before, so many young kids who were not satisfied with the lives they had at home. They felt as though they had something to prove in order to gain acceptance amongst their peers, but in reality almost half of those kids eventually became nothing more than a folded flag and a casket. They had no idea what they were getting themselves into, and though he would never say it out loud, it would always break his heart to see such young kids have to grow up too early or be killed before they even had the chance to grow.

* * *

><p>End Note: Well I haven't updated this in a while. Sorry for length. Thanks to A.S.B.O's Inc. For most of this.<p>

Review... Hopefully.


End file.
